Inu x Kag La historia después de la perla de Shikon
by Bianca0303
Summary: Un pequeño desacuerdo con Kagome hace que InuYasha se marche, dejandola indefensa, el enemigo está al alba...
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no son míos si no de la espectacular Rumiko a la que admiro, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que ya tenia en mente, pero la inspiración fue una imagen de la familia completa como hanyou, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios, gracias por leerme.

Ooo-Narración

_Ooo- _Historia

_ - Diálogos

**/Nuestro destino cambia/**

Han pasado ya 5 años de que esa chica decidió unir su destino con el mío, mentiría si dijera que no me he arrepentido de su presencia en mi vida pero a decir verdad he disfrutado tanto de su compañía que no me interesa todas las discusiones que hemos tenido a diario, ni mucho menos las veces que molesta me conjura aquella palabra que detesto, por lo menos, ahora he tratado de ser lo mejor para ella y mis pequeños que vienen en camino y aunque a veces siento que no soy el mismo, no abandonaría a mi familia lo único que deseo es ser feliz con ellos.

-¡InuYasha!- se oye un gritito ahogado que sale de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

El hanyou molesto bufa y desvía la mirada con desespero -¿Qué quieres Kagome?- le preguntó con un fastidio notable mientras se dirigía al lugar cargando con una cesta de mimbre llena de frutas silvestres que anteriormente la azabache le había pedido que trajera.

-¡No me hables así maldita sea!-le gritó de nueva cuenta con enojo y salió de ahí la hermosa chica con su tradicional kimono que se dirigía hacia el peliplateado como fuese a matarle en ese mismo instante.

-¿Por qué haz tardado tanto?- le reprochó haciendo un leve puchero deteniéndose de golpe frente a él.

-¡Fui a traer lo que me pediste mujer!- le recriminó mostrándole la cesta de forma violenta y haciendo un ruidito con los dientes en señal de furia decidiéndose solo aparta5rse de ahí para entrar a la cabaña.

-¡InuYasha te estoy hablando!- le gritaba la chica siguiéndolo de regreso a la cabaña, apretó con molestia los dientes y mordió su lengua para resistir la tentación de decir aquella palabra que antes le había servido para que por lo menos asi le hiciera algo de caso, pero era irresistible hacerlo sin duda le daría la tranquilidad de que recibiría lo que merecía, fue entonces cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en su vientre abultado, por lo ya 8 meses que llevaba embarazada motivo que la hizo detenerse y sonreir –Esta bien, no le haré nada- les dijo a sus cachorros que hacían eso desde el tercer mes, para evitar que su mami lastimara a ese hanyou que le sacaba canas verdes, sobó suavemente su cintura y entró a la choza. Adentro el ambiente entre esos dos era demasiado pesado, y aun cuando Kagome quería remediarlo su convivencia diaria con aquel le había hecho volverse orgullosa y sólo dando media vuelta se recostó en el tapete de flores que la anciana Kaede había puesto para ella y en cuanto se cobijó cayó en un profundo sueño.

InuYasha, por su parte, se estremecía en la lucha por su orgullo o por su familia, pronto se rindió y de darle la espalda se giró para verla de frente –Kag…- fue entonces cuando la vio ahí dormida –bah- dijo con desespero y salió de nuevo de ahí sin rumbo alguno.

La anciana Kaede que se encontraba cortando plantas medicinales lo vió salir con molestia –InuYasha ¿a donde vas ahora?- le preguntó con un poco de preocupación ya que esas salidas sorpresas que el joven hanyou solía hacer, solo le causaban a ella y a la azabache un disgusto mayor, pues las había metido en problemas con mounstros vengativos y aldeanos molestos.

-¡Que le importa anciana!- le contestó sin detener su marcha hasta perderse en el horizonte detrás de una colina que bajaba, mientras bufaba iba destruyendo todo a su paso como una manera de desquitar su enojo.

Kaede entró a la cabaña y al ver a la chica dormida solo sonrió –Después de todo esta muy cansada- se dijo para si misma y prosiguió con sus labores.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que esa tarde InuYasha desafiaría a un enemigo poderoso y rencoroso que sin duda, no le molestaría hacerles sufrir un buen rato.

Fin del capitulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de la espectacular Rumiko a la que admiro, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que ya tenía en mente pero mi inspiración fué una imagen de la familia completa como hanyou, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leerme.

ooo- Narración

ooo- Historia

__ -_Diálogos

\- : Cambio de escenario

**/El enemigo acecha/**

_Lo que ellos no sabían era que esa tarde InuYasha desafiaría a un enemigo poderoso y rencoroso que sin duda no le molestaría hacerles sufrir un buen rato._

_La noche se hizo presente al poco tiempo y el peliplateado seguía sin aparecerse, la azabache llevaba tiempo despierta y afortunadamente Kaede había estado a su lado cumpliendo el papel que le tocaba a ese hanyou de pacotilla o por lo menos eso es lo que ambas mujeres pensaban al respecto._

-¿Estás segura que no te dijo a donde iría?- le preguntó con preocupación la chica a la mujer de edad avanzada que la cuidaba -ya está oscureciendo- le dijo como si tal dato no fuese notorio para Kaede.

-Kagome ya sabes como es él cuando se enoja- le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras -pero no es idiota- agregó mirándole para tomar las manos de la muchacha -ya no tarda en volver ya veras- concluyó dandole un pequeño apretón en señal de confianza, cosa que indudablemente calmaba a la chica que temblaba por el frío.

La joven soltó las manos de la viejecilla que consideraba como su abuela y con una sonrisa cálida se acercó a ella para besarle la frente- Gracias Kaede- le dijo de forma amorosa- tengo frío- dijo sin mas y dando media vuelta se dirigió al centro de la choza para prender la fogata y mantener un poco el calor.

La anciana le ayudó un poco pero en cuanto vió que la chica lo tenía todo bajo control salió de la cabaña para ir a donde los aldeanos se reunían por las noches, Kagome apenas si se dió cuanta cuando salió, pero no iría a buscarla ya que le interesaba más mantener el calor -Donde estará- se decía así misma mientras frotaba sus manos para facilitarse un poco mas la obtención del calor que pronto, sin que ella lo notara comenzó a hacerla dormir nuevamente, solo se acomodó un poco lejos para no correr el riesgo de quemarse y de nuevo se veía dormida.

_-En una cueva -_

_Una mujer de cabellos rojos como las mismas llamas se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de una gran abertura en una montaña cercana a la aldea donde la azabache, el peliplateado y la anciana habitaban rodeados de los demás campesinos, esa mujer observaba fijamente una esfera de colores que tenía entre sus manos, su rostro era dificil de apreciar, lo que si era visible, su sonrisa torcida que mostraba maldad -Kagome...- dijo con una voz que helaba la sangre -Pronto te arrebataré lo que me pertenece- concluyó y al adentrarse más en la esfera se puede observar a la azabache dormida tal como se había acostado, ahí junto al fuego que comenzaba a echar brazas cada vez más cerca de la chica, provocando que el piso se incendiase un poco..._

_/ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE... GRACIAS POR LEERME/_

**Firma: Bianca nwn/**


	3. Chapter 3

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de la espectacular Rumiko a la que admiro, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que ya tenía en mente pero mi inspiración fué una imagen de la familia completa como hanyou, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leerme.

_ooo_\- Narración

ooo- Historia

__ -_Diálogos

\- : Cambio de escenario

**_/Kagome es raptada/_**

_-Kagome…- dijo en un suspiro- Pronto serás mía- susurró seguido de desaparecer de ahí junto con su nube gris, dejando que todo lo que ahí estaba volviese a la normalidad con excepción de las flores marchitas que después fueron adornadas con los cadáveres de las aves que fueron quemadas por los rayos._

_El hanyou se encontraba dormitando cerca de un arroyo a la orilla del bosque, hasta que despertó alarmado por un estruendo que a su parecer había sido casi encima suyo, al entrar en sus cinco sentidos se percató de un peculiar olor a madera quemada y cuando divisó a lo lejos, justo por encima del bosque se dio cuenta de una gran columna de humo que provenía de la aldea donde habia dejado a su amada – Kagome- dijo con preocupación y tomando su espada salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta aquel lugar._

_-En la aldea-_

_Minutos antes de que el fuego se extendiera por todo el piso y paredes de la cabaña, un extraño sujeto que tenía una apariencia un tanto oscura, había entrado de forma misteriosa a la cabaña donde la chica aun permanecía dormida, la tomo con cierto cuidado por mandato de su difunta ama y la saco de ahí justo a tiempo, se alejo con ella en sus brazos mientras detrás oia a los aldeanos que ya comenzaban a organizarse para evitar que el fuego se propagara más._

_Kaede se percato del fuego demasiado tarde así que de ninguna manera los aldeanos le permitieron entrar a la cabaña que se quemaba poco a poco, afortunadamente para ellos lograron apaciguar las llamas, pero aun cuando movieron los escombros no encontraron ni rastro de la azabache que la anciana juraba se había permanecido ahí por orden suya, cosa que de cierta manera la hacía sentirse culpable y a la vez preocupada ya que no sabría que le diría a ese chico cuando regresara._

_Fin del capitulo…. Gracias por leerme_

_**Firma: Bianca nwn/**_


	4. Chapter 4

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de la espectacular Rumiko a la que admiro, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que ya tenía en mente pero mi inspiración fué una imagen de la familia completa como hanyou, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leerme.

_ooo_\- Narración

ooo- Historia

__ -_Diálogos

\- : Cambio de escenario

**_/El mal se acerca/_**

_-En una cueva -_

_Una mujer de cabellos rojos como las mismas llamas se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de una gran abertura en una montaña cercana a la aldea donde la azabache, el peliplateado y la anciana habitaban rodeados de los demás campesinos, esa mujer observaba fijamente una esfera de colores que tenía entre sus manos, su rostro era difícil de apreciar, lo que si era visible, su sonrisa torcida que mostraba maldad -Kagome...- dijo con una voz que helaba la sangre -Pronto te arrebataré lo que me pertenece- concluyó y al adentrarse más en la esfera se puede observar a la azabache dormida tal como se había acostado, ahí junto al fuego que comenzaba a echar brazas cada vez más cerca de la chica, provocando que el piso se incendiase un poco..._

_De pronto, detrás de aquella fémina salió un hombre con cuerpo de anciano, canas en casi la totalidad de su cabello y con su ropa tradicional japonesa -Haruka- le dijo y su voz sonó por todo el lugar, aquel "anciano" se dejó ver por completo y se acercaba a ella que permanecía de espaldas._

_-Dime cariño- le dijo melosamente pero sin girarse para verlo ya que seguía observando a la azabache por medio de la esfera._

_-¿Ya elegiste a la chica?- Le pregunto sin detener su avance e iba con la intención de observar lo que la mujer tenía entre sus manos._

_-Ven y velo tu mismo- le dijo mientras le acercaba aquel objeto y en su rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica que parecía que no sería borrada por nadie._

_-Es muy hermosa- dijo embelesado mientras tomaba la esfera con sus manos cadavéricas- Sera perfecta- se dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba extenuado a la azabache._

_-Se llama Kagome- dijo la mujer que ahora se veía como una anciana también y además estaba calva ya no poseía nada de su hermoso cabello rojo como la sangre- Ya he enviado a Zard a buscarle- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el anciano pero a cada paso que daba parecía que la mujer se desintegraría ahí en ese mismo momento –Tatsu- le dijo con una voz chillona y débil- creí que me amabas- agregó asiéndose de la ropa del hombre que comenzaba a rejuvenecer._

_-Amarte?- le preguntó con desprecio mientras tiraba de su ropa con el afán de que aquella lo soltase._

_La mujer que ya estaba en los huesos, al sentir aquel acto de violencia por parte de su amado no pudo evitar caer de lleno al piso, su corazón, o lo poco que quedaba de éste sentía una profunda tristeza, pero al no ser más que un montón de huesos no podía llorar._

_El hombre avanzo hasta la salida de la cueva y poco a poco la luz del sol iluminaba su cuerpo, todo afuera era hermoso, hasta el era atractivo, pero fácilmente se distinguía que un aura negra brillante le rodeaba y las flores y arboles que estaban a su alrededor se marchitaban a su paso, ese ser lleno de maldad, se detuvo para mirar el cielo y por lo menos en donde él estaba había una inmensa nube gris y amenazaba a todo aquel que se dispusiera a atravesar ese lugar con rayos que causaban gran estruendo, Tatsunoko, ese era el nombre de aquel hombre tan cruel, respiró con profundidad y sonriendo con una falsa dulzura volvió la mirada al camino que seguiría_

_-Kagome…- dijo en un suspiro- Pronto serás mía- susurró seguido de desaparecer de ahí junto con su nube gris, dejando que todo lo que ahí estaba volviese a la normalidad con excepción de las flores marchitas que después fueron adornadas con los cadáveres de las aves que fueron quemadas por los rayos._

_Fin del capitulo _

_**Bianca nwn/**_

_/Los personajes no son míos pero la historia si. Gracias por leerme de verdad me alegra que les este gustado me esmeraré más por ustedes._

_PD: estaré batallando un poco ahora para escribir porque ya entré a la escuela y pues las tareas y deberes de casa me quitan mucho tiempo, igual trataré de escribir una historia diaria como mínimo, eso es todo pues aquí el capitulo./_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos si no de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi... pero la historia si. Espero que les agrade, de verdad muchas gracias por sus mensajes me motivan a escribir más... Gracias...

ooo-Historia

ooo-Narración

_ - Diálogos

\- : Escenario

**/¿Kagome murió?/**

Kaede_ se percató del fuego demasiado tarde así que de ninguna manera los aldeanos le permitieron entrar a la cabaña que se quemaba poco a poco, afortunadamente para ellos lograron apaciguar las llamas, pero aun cuando movieron los escombros no encontraron ni rastro de la azabache que la anciana juraba se había permanecido ahí por orden suya, cosa que de cierta manera la hacía sentirse culpable y a la vez preocupada ya que no sabría que le diría a ese chico cuando regresara._

_El peliplateado se dirigía cada vez más veloz hacia la aldea y al llegar vió ante sus ojos la cabaña de la anciana echa polvo, le sorprendió de sobremanera pero por su mente lo último que pensó fué en la chica, se acercó a donde Kaede se encontraba rodeada por los aldeanos._

_-¿Que haremos?- preguntó el subordinado en voz alta para que todos ahí le oyeran._

_-Kaede- le dijo casi en un susurro el hanyou mientras observaba con desespero hacia todos lados._

_La anciana dió un pequeño brinco por el susto ya que no se había percatado de su presencia, y se giró lentamente para verle de frente- ¿Que sucede InuYasha?- le preguntó con nerviosismo y tragó saliva mientras en su mente creaba una excusa para todo el desastre y lo más importante... La ausencia de Kagome._

_-Kaede- repitió esta vez acercándose a ella y tomándole de los hombros- ¿Que ha pasado aquí?- le preguntó con una preocupación notoria en la voz y señaló a lo lejos la choza destruida por las llamas._

_La mujer sobresaltada cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente -InuYasha...- le dijo con un hilo de voz que apenas si se oía, bajó la mirada al piso pues no sabía como le diría a aquella bestia que la azabache quizás había muerto._

_El hanyou movió levemente las orejas al oír la débil voz de la mujer- ¿Que sucede anciana?- le preguntó de forma tosca y le soltó para después darse cuenta que su mirada estaba en el suelo y fué ahí que lo entendió, ante su asombro levantó el rostro para mirar a lo lejos -¿Donde está Kagome?- le preguntó buscándola con la mirada._

_Era el momento la mujer entristecida miró a InuYasha -Escucha- le dijo de la misma forma, débil, y le clavó la mirada en sus ojos dorados- Kagome...- dijo y un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente._

_El hanyou al oír el nombre de su amada y el lúgubre acento que la anciana le agregaba lo hizo preocuparse aun más- ¿Que hay con Kagome?, ¿A donde ha ido?- le preguntó cual niño haciendo pucheros y le agarraba de nuevo los hombros._

_Uno de los aldeanos al ver a Kaede nerviosa, intervino -Joven InuYasha- le dijo parándose frente a él._

_El chico posó entonces su mirada en el aldeano- Alguien me puede decir donde está mi esposa¡?- lo expresó de manera que entendieran que estaba impaciente y veía a todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca en ese momento._

_El mismo sujeto tomó un poco de aire -Señor... temo que su esposa ha muerto- le dijo haciendo las pausas pertinentes para no decirlo de forma agresiva y miraba al hanyou esperando su reacción._

_InuYasha al oír esas palabras las repitió de nueva cuenta en su mente... -Kag...ome... muerta- se decía así mismo y por sus mejillas rodaba la primera lágrima- Mu...eeeeerta¡?- gritó de forma desgarradora y de forma espontanea tomó a aquel hombre encajándole las uñas en los brazos, agachó la mirada pero claramente se veía en él una sonrisa perversa y poco a poco levantó la mirada, sus ojos no eran dorados, ahora sus pupilas se había extendido por completo en sus ojos y se habían puesto rojos como la misma sangre -Kaede¡- dijo en un gritito ahogado sin dejar de mirar al hombre._

_La mujer que ya no podía con su alma al oír aquel grito que parecía había salido de una criatura de las tinieblas y de paso el grito que llevaba su nombre se sobresaltó y casi al instante sintió una punzada que le caló hondo, se tomó el pecho con sus manos y se tiró al suelo por el dolor._

_Los aldeanos reunidos se asustaron al ver caer a su sacerdotisa y corrieron para auxiliarla pero así como todos corrieron así se detuvieron, ante sus ojos el hanyou convertido se paraba frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso -Ya era su hora- dijo de la forma más fría que podía la miró de reojo y con desprecio y levantaba al hombre con una sola mano - ¿Que Kagome murió?- preguntó en voz alta para nadie en específico -¿Como fue?- les preguntó a todos mientras les clavaba la mirada._

_Los hombres estaban demasiado petrificados como para hablar pero una mujer al ver el desastre se acercó- InuYasha... - le dijo con molestia, los hombres le abrieron paso - ¿Que crees que haces?- le preguntó de la misma forma haciendo gestos de desprecio hacia el chico._

_-Ki...Kikyo- dijo de forma pausada y casi al instante soltó al hombre que asía fuertemente y de forma progresiva volvía a su apariencia normal._

_Fin del capitulo... Gracias por leerme_

**Bianca nwn/**


	6. Chapter 6

_ooo-_Narración

ooo -Historia

\- : Diálogo

**/El inicio del mal/**

-Ki...Kikyo- dijo de forma pausada y casi al instante soltó al hombre que asía fuertemente y de forma progresiva volvía a su apariencia normal.

La chica sorprendida por la reacción del hanyou se acercó- ¿Qué te pasa InuYasha? -le preguntó mientras le indicaba con un suave pellizco en el brazo para que soltase al hombre que estaba por demás asustado.

El peliplateado al sentir el dolor reaccionó- auhh¡ Kikyo¡ ... eso duele¡- le dijo pero por acto reflejo soltó al aldeano que enseguida salió corriendo lejos de él a refugiarse con el resto de los pobladores que le observaban tambaleantes por el miedo.

-InuYasha que sucedió aquí?- le preguntó ignorando por completo el dolor del chico y observaba la choza destruida y a su hermana que yacía en el suelo- ¿Que demonios le hiciste?- le reclamó corriendo a donde la mujer estaba casi muerta y la volteó con cuidado para verle el rostro.

La mujer aun permanecía con vida y cuando fue volteada por la otra hizo una mueca de dolor- Kaede, contéstame que tienes?- le gritaba desesperada y la acomodó en su regazo para protegerla de la humedad de las plantas, miró a InuYasha que había palidecido -Bestia¡- le gritó en un intento de llamar su atención- no te quedes ahí parado¡- le dijo de la misma forma- ayúdame a llevarla a una cabaña- le ordenó esperando que no tardara en reaccionar y se levantó poco a poco tomando a la anciana de los brazos.

InuYasha estaba consternado por la presencia de aquella mujer creyendo que había muerto hace un par de primaveras y el hecho de que hoy estuviera ahí y ademas le hablara sencillamente le había sorprendido, el oír el grito de la chica lo hizo reaccionar y salir de sus pensamientos -si... si- dijo nerviosamente pasando por alto que le había llamado bestia siendo que era algo que le molestaba demasiado, se acercó y tomó cuidadosamente a Kaede por los pies y la llevó con ayuda de la pelinegra hasta una cabaña cercana donde la puso de forma lenta a la mujer convaleciente en el suelo.

_Kikyo estaba por demás furiosa porque su hermana estuvo a poco de morir y por la negligencia de aquel idiota de InuYasha, después de que ésta se pudo recuperar y la dejase dormida salió de la choza directo a buscar al hanyou para pedirle una explicación de todo._

InuYasha se hallaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol y al oír los pasos molestos de la sacerdotisa se bajó del árbol, no tenia idea si ella también pudiera conjurarlo pero no se arriesgaría a que lo hiciese caer desde la altura a la que estaba -Kikyo yo...- intentó decir hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe justo en el rostro motivo por el cual cayó al suelo.

-Quizás yo no pueda conjurarte como aquella chica pero eso lo tienes bien merecido¡- le gritoneaba señalándole recriminadamente con el dedo -¿ Que demonios te pasa por la cabeza?- le comenzó a decir y de pronto sus gritos se volvieron ahogados y el peliplateado se vio arrastrado dentro de su mente con un montón de pensamientos sobre la azabache y la noticia que ese aldeano le había dicho, su vista se enfocó a un punto en específico sobre la cabeza de la mujer que parecía aun estar reclamándole, justo encima, ahí arriba se veía el pico de una montaña lejana y sobre el éste había alguien, eso llamó su atención y pestañeó un par de veces- Kik...yo- le dijo deteniéndole la mano pero sin apartar la vista de la montaña se comenzó a levantar del suelo.

La sacerdotisa jamás se percató que no le prestaba atención y continuó hasta que éste le interrumpió cosa que la hizo enfurecer aún mas- ¿Que quieres?- le preguntó con desprecio y se intentaba zafar del agarre del hanyou.

InuYasha aun sin apartar la vista señaló consternado la montaña -¿ Ves eso?- le preguntó mientras achinaba un poco los ojos para ver mejor, le soltó el brazo a la mujer y caminaba para acercarse un poco más -si lo ves?- le preguntó de nueva cuenta pero esta vez volteó a ver a la chica -mira- le dijo señalando y cuando giró de nuevo su cabeza para ver lo que ahí había, aquello desapareció motivo por el cual hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

Kikyo creyó que alucinaba- InuYasha de verdad te encuentras bien?- le preguntó ahora preocupada y lo miraba con compasión.

InuYasha conocía bien esa mirada y jamás le había gustado, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza- Creo que Kagome esta muerta- le dijo de golpe a aquella mujer -El hombre me lo dijo- agregó mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza en señal de estrés- pero eso que estaba ahí- dijo seguido de señalar de nueva cuenta la punta de la montaña donde ya no había nada -estoy seguro que era Kagome- concluyó seguido de tirarse al suelo y cerrar los ojos para evitar que sus lagrimas rodaran hacia afuera.

Fin del capitulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son míos pero la historia aqui desarrollada si es de mi autoria... Espero que les guste

_ooo_\- Narración

ooo- Historia

-: Diálogo

-: Cambio de escenario

**/Un enemigo invisible/**

InuYasha conocía bien esa mirada y jamás le había gustado, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza- Creo que Kagome esta muerta- le dijo de golpe a aquella mujer -El hombre me lo dijo- agregó mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza en señal de estrés- pero eso que estaba ahí- dijo seguido de señalar de nueva cuenta la punta de la montaña donde ya no había nada -estoy seguro que era Kagome- concluyó seguido de tirarse al suelo y cerrar los ojos para evitar que sus lagrimas rodaran hacia afuera.

Kikyo no podía creerle pero no quería que entrase en estrés o por lo menos no deseaba causarle más del que ya tenía así que tomó aire y se agachó a donde él estaba -InuYasha...- le llamó y acarició su suave cabellera plateada.

El hanyou que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones se sobresaltó- no estoy loco- le reprochó sacudiendose de la caricia proporcionada por la morena y se levantó para alejarse de ahí mientras evitaba que le viese llorando- solo dejame en paz- le dijo con la voz quebrada y casi al instante se alejó corriendo de ahí internandose en el bosque hacia la montaña donde quizás había alucinado a aquella chica.

La sacerdotisa sólo negó con la cabeza pero no lo detendría, se levantó para verlo alejarse y sonriendo dió media vuelta en dirección a la choza donde su hermana descansaba, una vez cerca de ella le miró fijamente a los ojos- Querida hermana- le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas que estaban por demás heladas cosa que la sorprendió -Takasu- le dijo sin alejarse del lado de su hermana- traigan el fuego aqui cerca- les ordenó mientras con la manta le cubría lo mas posible.

_El aldeano de aquel nombre asintió sin decir palabra y obedeció las ordenes de aquella señora, pronto el fuego le quemaba las mejillas a la anciana que parecía que en cualquier momento perecería._

**Bosque**

El chico peliplateado corría cada vez más rápido pero había subestimado la cercanía de la montaña y aunque avanzaba velozmente no veía la hora en que llegaría, de pronto se detuvo al percibir una pequeña risita un tanto femenina y hasta habría jurado que le era familiar y miraba hacia todas direcciones en posición de ataque poniendo su mano derecha sobre la espada que colgaba de su cinto -Se que estás ahí- le dijo en forma de advertencia pero no sabía con exactitud de donde saldría ya que se movía con mas agilidad que incluso el mismo, tenía suerte de oirle mover las hojas y crujir las ramas a su paso, hubo un momento en el que llegó a pensar que había más de uno. InuYasha permaneció inmovil sin mover la mano de la empuñadura de su arma esperando el momento en que pudiese ser necesario blandirla contra aquel enemigo casi invisible.

Fin del capitulo. Gracias por leerme

**Bianca nwn/**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos pero la historia si n.n Perdonen la tardanza pero trataré de escribir por lo menos tres capis a la semana. gracias a los que me siguen, espero que les guste, disfruten de éste capitulo

_ooo_\- Narración

ooo- Historia

-: Diálogos

**/La mascota de Tatsunoko... ¿Kagome?/**

**Bosque**

El chico peliplateado corría cada vez más rápido pero había subestimado la cercanía de la montaña y aunque avanzaba velozmente no veía la hora en que llegaría, de pronto se detuvo al percibir una pequeña risita un tanto femenina y hasta habría jurado que le era familiar y miraba hacia todas direcciones en posición de ataque poniendo su mano derecha sobre la espada que colgaba de su cinto -Se que estás ahí- le dijo en forma de advertencia pero no sabía con exactitud de donde saldría ya que se movía con mas agilidad que incluso el mismo, tenía suerte de oírle mover las hojas y crujir las ramas a su paso, hubo un momento en el que llegó a pensar que había más de uno. InuYasha permaneció inmóvil sin mover la mano de la empuñadura de su arma esperando el momento en que pudiese ser necesario blandirla contra aquel enemigo casi invisible.

De pronto hubo un silencio y el hanyou identificó a su rival frente de él, lograba notar que tenía el cabello negro como la noche y sentía su mirada penetrante que le causaba escalofríos -Ya te vi cobarde- bramó con furia asiéndose del colmillo de acero amenazándole con este.

De pronto el enemigo rugió cual lobo y avanzó a gran velocidad hacia él. InuYasha respiró hondo dando un paso atrás solo para evitar ser arrastrado lejos por aquella bestia, tragó saliva y parpadeó pero cuando volvió a abrirlos no había nada que se propusiera atacarle, rápidamente expandió sus sentidos y en tan sólo un segundo sintió una ráfaga de viento que hizo que sus cabellos le calaran en la cara, se protegió con los brazos y entonces ahí la vio, parada frente a él, de nuevo parpadeó para asegurarse de que no estuviese imaginándola- Kagome- dijo sorprendido y se inclinó hacia adelante para palparla con sus manos, la tocó pero ella no se movió y le miraba indiferente, fué entonces que se dió cuenta que los ojos de la chica no eran los mismos, no como los recordaba -¿Kagome?- lo dijo ahora con cierta duda y ella sonrió pero permaneció en silencio.

De pronto otra risa, esta vez más perversa sonó detrás de él, cosa que lo hizo voltear, pero no soltó a la chica -¿Quien eres?- le preguntó a la figura que veía que se acercaba.

Aquel hombre se acercó más al hanyou- Hola InuYasha- le dijo con un aire de grandeza- parece que ya conociste a mi mascota- le dijo sarcástico y sonrió mostrándole sus dientes blancos pero filosos.

El muchacho miró de nuevo a la chica que no parecía más que una muñeca puesto que no se movía, pero durante ese segundo que volteó a verla se percató que la mujer tenía un par de orejas en la parte alta de la cabeza y sus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo, además su barriga de embarazada tampoco estaba- ¿Que le hiciste maldito?- le gritó dándole la espalda a la chica para blandir la espada en contra suya.

-oh vamos no seas descortés- le dijo y se acercó sin temor tomando la espada que enseguida perdió su tamaño- permíteme presentarme- le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- mi nombre es Tatsunoko- le dijo levantando la cabeza al terminar de hacer el saludo- y vengo por lo que me pertenece- le dijo y de nuevo sonrió mirando a la chica que gruñó de dolor.

InuYasha se sorprendió por el repentino sonido y miró de reojo a la mujer que yacía en el piso quejándose con puros sonidos bestiales, de inmediato el hanyou se agachó para auxiliarla pero lo único que obtuvo fué un corte en su ropa y de paso uno en el brazo que era bastante profundo- AHHH- gritó y de inmediato se retiró la manga para verse la herida.

El maléfico Tatsunoko reía de placer- es inútil, ella no te reconoce, es mi mascota y con mi mente la puedo controlar para que sienta lo que yo quiera -le dijo muy confiado y no paraba de reír.

-maldito¡- le gritó el chico mientras corría hacia él. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros miró de nuevo a la chica -ataca- le ordenó y así como se retorcía en el suelo se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, con gran velocidad se interpuso entre el hanyou y el otro, con la mirada le penetraba los ojos al peliplateado- No te acerques a mi amo¡- le dijo en un tono gutural que helaba la sangre.

Fin del capitulo. Gracias por leerme

**Bianca nwn/**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son míos si no de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi, aunque la historia si es de mi autoría y espero sinceramente que les agrade. Perdonen la demora pero ahora si aqui estoy. Bueno aqui les dejo la historia disfrutenla.

_Narración_

Historia

-Diálogo-

**_Cambio de escenario_**

**/La traición/**

-¡Maldito!- le gritó el chico mientras corría hacia él. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros miró de nuevo a la chica -ataca- le ordenó y así como se retorcía en el suelo se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, con gran velocidad se interpuso entre el hanyou y el otro, con la mirada le penetraba los ojos al peliplateado- No te acerques a mi amo¡- le dijo en un tono gutural que helaba la sangre.

El hanyou se detuvo de golpe y miró a la azabache -¿Tu amo?, ¡Estas loca mujer!- le dijo y tomó con su mano el hombro de la chica para hacerla a un lado, no la heriría, deseaba apartarla de ahí cuanto antes.

_La joven tomó la mano del híbrido, agarrándolo por la muñeca lo impulsó por encima de su cabeza y lo hizo estamparse de golpe con la fría tierra que se abrió paso por la presión del cuerpo del muchacho._

InuYasha sabía lo que la bestia que tenía por mujer le haría pero no se inmutó, es decir por alguna razón no evitó que ella le causara daño y aun así permaneció acostado ahí esperando el segundo golpe que por supuesto no llegó, salió del agujero y una vez afuera se percató que no había nadie, ambos desaparecieron, el chico furioso reviso cada rincón con la mirada pero nada, entonces el desespero del muchacho se hizo evidente-¿Que quieres de mi?- preguntó el hanyou para nadie en especifico, solo formuló la pregunta al aire. Una risa se oyó en lo más oscuro del bosque, el híbrido volteó para cerciorarse que no fuera la azabache.

De entre los arboles se veía claramente la silueta de unos ojos amarillos que le miraban, después justo debajo de ellos se dibujó una sonrisa malévola -Quiero el colmillo de acero- anunció aquel ser que desprendía un olor a muerte -Si quieres a tus hijos y a tu esposa de vuelta entrégame el colmillo de acero- agregó con un tono tranquilo aun apesar de la petición que le hacia.

InuYasha cegado por el coraje corrió hasta aquella sombra pero no se percató que había una cuerda a gran altura del suelo que le impedía el paso, al no darse cuenta de ello cayó al piso y se fué de bruces.

La risa se hizo más potente pero un cumulo de niebla densa apareció -Te esperaré en la cueva Hiroko- se oyó de repente pero el sonido se dispersó en el aire junto con la creatura que huyó entre ellas.

El joven se levantó del suelo, se enjuagó sus lágrimas, sacudió su ropa llena de fango y guardo su espada de nuevo en su estuche, después se limitó a correr por el bosque hasta la aldea.

**_En la aldea_**

_La sacerdotisa asignaba a los aldeanos las tareas de restauración y se aseguraba que todos tuvieran algo que hacer, mientras ella inspeccionaba Rin cuidaba dentro de la cabaña a Kaede_

-No puedo creer que el Señor InuYasha le haya provocado esto- decía aquella mujer de aspecto amable, cabello negro como la noche, ojos hermosamente grandes amielados que daban una expresión pacifica, vestía un hermoso traje verde esmeralda con decorados de flores blancas que su esposo el Señor Sesshomaru le había traído hacia un par de noches.

_La anciana apenas si podía hablar, el impacto le había dejado un gran trastorno, pero aun así negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que InuYasha no lo había hecho intencional y sin duda no lo culpaba, sus razones tuvo para ponerse así y agradecía enormemente que no la hubiese matado._

La muchacha se sintió apenada-Perdone Sacerdotisa- se disculpó con sinceridad y le acarició ambas manos para tranquilizarla.

Kikyo había terminado ya su cometido y satisfecha se dirigió a la choza donde su hermana se recuperaba, al ver dentro a la chica la miró de reojo- Puedes retirarte -le dijo con repudio y prefirió no mirarla, pasó por un lado y se sentó junto a la anciana.

-Lo lamento Kikyo- pausó sin moverse de su sitio- Pero no confío en ti para cuidar de mi madre- sentenció y desvió la mirada para seguir observando a la sacerdotisa a la que quería.

_La mujer esbozó una sonrisa burlona y una mueca de molestia, prácticamente después se arrojó sobre la chica tomándola de los cabellos y pasando por encima de la anciana pisándola en el estómago por error pero sin inmutarse, guiaba a la otra que forcejeaba con ella._

Rin peleó por su libertad y sin intención de maldad le golpeó accidentalmente en el estómago- Perdona Kikyo no era mi intención- dijo asustada y haciéndose hacia atrás, pronto quedó acorralada y siendo observada por la otra con sus ojos que le taladraban el cerebro.

La mujer se retorció por el dolor del golpe pero no dejaba de perseguirla, una vez que la tuvo donde quería la miró con maldad -¿Sabes como se le llaman a las personas como tu?- le preguntó con una notable molestia en la voz -Basura- bramó con furia -Tu eres como esa mujer- pausó y se acercó más -Kagome, tu y esa bestia solo vinieron a quitarme lo que me pertenecía- admitió y una lagrima le brotó del ojo derecho para después rodarle por la mejilla -InuYasha es mío al igual que ésta aldea- sentenció ahora apuntándole con el dedo -Me desharé de ti como lo hice con Kagome- agregó y de pronto se detuvo, agachó la cabeza y sonrió -Morirás- concluyó para después lanzarle un hechizo que la mataría.

_De pronto el techo sobre ellas se partió limpiamente y el peliplateado se hizo presente blandiendo su espada interponiéndola entre el hechizo y Rin, la pequeña se desmayó cayendo de golpe al suelo. InuYasha pareció no darle importancia, solo miraba a la mujer que tenía delante, su espada volvió de nuevo a la normalidad y él la guardó de nuevo sin apartar la vista de Kikyo._

La mujer se avanzaba hacia atrás y miraba al hanyou con terror pero no corría-No me lastimes- le suplicaba la mujer antes de partirse en llanto -Esto lo hice por que te amo- se excusó mientras se tiraba al suelo y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

InuYasha rió -Si tu estas metida en todo esto me llevarás a esa cueva, será tu cuota si quieres vivir- le indicó mientras le perforaba con la mirada gélida que demostraba que no sentía mas que repudio por esa mujer.

La joven se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que se dirigía a ella ya que alguna vez ellos querían estar juntos -InuYasha... ¿No entiendes que te amo?- le decía sollozante -No concibo que la hayas elegido a esa mujer tan torpe para hacerla tu esposa, yo soy para ti, prometiste que estaríamos juntos- concluyó antes de que ya no pudiera hablar por la congestión que causaba el llanto.

El chico se agachó a donde ella estaba -Kikyo...- le dijo cariñosamente -¿Eso quieres?- le preguntó tiernamente y le dirigió una mirada amorosa para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Fin del capitulo... Gracias por leerme

**Bianca nwn/**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son míos, si no de la fantabulosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo soy una chica muy creativa que tomó los personajes de ésta serie para hacer una historia que ojalá llegue a sus corazones, espero que les guste

_Narración_

Historia

-Diálogo-

**_Cambio de escenario_**

**/Sesshomaru/**

El chico se agachó a donde ella estaba -Kikyo...- le dijo cariñosamente -¿Eso quieres?- le preguntó tiernamente y le dirigió una mirada amorosa para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

La mujer no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le miró con un poco de temor -¿Es cierto lo que dices?- le preguntó sorbiendo su nariz para descongestionarse.

InuYasha le sonreía -¿Eso quieres?- repitió mirándola fijamente y su sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a borrarse -Sabes bien que no te lo mereces- le dijo seriamente y se apartó de su lado.

Kikyo se levantó decidida -si no vienes conmigo tu querida Kagome será asesinada ahora mismo- amenazó sin apartarle la vista.

_El hanyou se detuvo de golpe y permaneció en silencio tratando de ordenar sus ideas. La mujer sonrió al ver que lo había enganchado y se acercó a él para verlo de frente._

-InuYasha querido, olvidate de esa mortal y ven conmigo- le dijo con cierta seguridad en su voz mientras se le enrollaba en el cuerpo cual serpiente.

_El peliplateado no se opuso, no solo eso se agachó para quedar a su altura y verle con cierta lujuria, se acercó aun mas hasta que sus labios rozaran con los de ella. La mujer sonrió y cerró los ojos esperando que le besara él._

-Crees que te lo mereces- le dijo el chico deteniéndose a poco milímetros de llegar a sus labios para después apartarse -Haz lo que te pido y después ya veremos que pasará- le dijo dándole una esperanza.

Kikyo se vió sorprendida como en ocasiones anteriores -No haré nada hasta que me prometas que te olvidarás de esa mujer y que una vez que la rescatemos te casarás conmigo- le dijo apartándose de su lado.

InuYasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tomó a la mujer por el cuello y la amenazó con sus filosas garras -Si no accedes a lo que te digo, habrá alguien que lo haga y puedes morir ahora- le advirtió esperando que le contestara.

La mujer sonrió - Se que me deseas InuYasha, sabes que en el fondo quieres estar conmigo- le dijo sin decencia alguna -Esto que haces no hace más que demostrarme que me amas- le susurró apasionadamente.

Era verdad, pero sabía que amaba también a Kagome y eso le hacía borrar sus pensamientos mundanos acerca de la intimidad entre el y esa malvada mujer, agitó la cabeza y la soltó -No siempre tienes la razón Kikyo- le dijo y se fué de ahi.

-¡Espera InuYasha!- exclamó pero no pudo detenerlo, sonrió y lo vió alejarse -De todas formas estará muerta- dijo para ella en voz alta

-¿Quien estará muerta?-preguntó esa voz sin matices, fría, oscura, seria y que infundía temor, esa voz sólo podía provenir de una creatura: Sesshomaru.

Kikyo se sorprendió al no sentir su presencia y dió un pequeño saltito para apartarse de su camino -Sesshomaru- dijo poética sin apartarle la vista de encima.

-¿Que haces aquí Kikyo?- le preguntó sin importarle nada más -Cada vez que apareces algo malo sucede- agregó con un tono de juez.

Kikyo cerró los ojos y se disponía a explicar que había ocurrido pero escuchó que ya se había marchado y entonces abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de ello, sólo lo siguió.

Sesshomaru iba camino a la choza y cuando entró notó el olor a maldad en el ambiente y se percató que Rin yacía en el suelo -Jaken- llamó a aquel sujeto y se acercó lentamente hasta la joven.

Jaken entró rápidamente a la casa y al ver a la chica en el suelo corrió hacia ella -Señorita Rin- decía una y otra vez dándole pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas.

Rin despertó y se levantó de golpe y miró cerca suyo a su esposo y a Jaken -¿Donde esta el señor InuYasha- preguntó preocupada poniéndose de pie rapidamente, cosa que le causó una fuente punzada en la cabeza -Ahh- se quejó mientras se tocaba la cabeza con las manos y al verlas tenían sangre.

Ambos se levantaron con ella pero Jaken al ver la sangre de la chica se desmayó, sin embargo Sesshomaru la miraba -¿Quien te hizo daño?- le preguntó secamente y olfateaba todo el lugar, fue ahí cuando se percató de la anciana, se agachó donde ella -Madre ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó y miró a la mujer que se había parado en la orilla de la puerta y parecía amenazar con la mirada a la chica.

Sesshomaru se paró frente de Kikyo -¿Que les haz hecho?- le preguntó recriminándola y amenazaba con sacar su arma.

Rin escondida desde un rincón abrazaba sus rodillas y lloraba -Quiso matarme- dijo entre llanto.

Sesshomaru oyó lo que la chica dijo y de inmediato miró con recelo a la mujer frente a ella -¿Así que querías matarla?- le preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia ella

Kikyo temblaba pero intentaba sobreponerse -Si me matas InuYasha se molestará contigo- le dijo segura pero ella bien sabía que era una mentira.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de gusto -Vaya serpiente, asi que tu fuiste quien secuestro a esa mujer- le dijo refiriéndose a Kagome -Justo lo que quería saber- le dijo y se detuvo -Rin, lleva a Jaken hasta los caballos- le ordenó y después el tomó a la anciana con cuidado y la cargó.

Kikyo permaneció en silencio pero era notable su sorpresa -Como es posible que lo haya sabido- se cuestionaba en su mente pero cuando se dio cuenta que se llevaba a su hermana se puso frente a él -¿Adonde llevas a mi hermana?- le preguntó con furia e intentaba amedrentarlo con la mirada.

Sesshomaru apenas si se inmutó por ello y sólo la apartó -Rin vamos- le dijo ignorando por completo a la mujer.

_Rin asintió, se limpió las lagrimas, se acercó a Jaken que aun permanecía dormido y lo cargó, después avanzó __detrás __de su esposo aun acomplejada por la presencia de aquella piraña. Los cuatro subieron a su caballo y se __echaron __a volar._

Kikyo los vió partir y sonrió -Sucumbirán ante mi- se consoló y entró a la cabaña ella sola.

Fin del capitulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	11. Chapter 11

Estos personajes no son míos si no de la espectacular Rumiko a la que admiro, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que ya tenia en mente, pero la inspiración fue una imagen de la familia completa como hanyou, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios, gracias por leerme.

Lamento con todo mi corazón la tardanza, y me disculpo con todos aquellos a los que hice esperar por la continuación. Espero que lo lean y les agrade, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias :3

AAAHHH por cierto un saludo a Zabitamt1975 y una gratificación enorme por leer mis historias y por escribirme.

Bien de acuerdo… Aquí la historia

Ooo-Narración

_Ooo-_Historia

_ - Diálogos

**/Un buen hermano/**

_**-En la cueva-**_

_Kagome se encontraba tumbada en el suelo abrazando a sus tres hijos con fuerza, como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselos en cualquier momento. Sus nuevas habilidades le permitían escuchar más allá de lo común y le hacían despertar constantemente para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie._

_Tatsunoko, por su parte la tenía vigilada para asegurarse de que no escaparía, hacía esto pues desconocía si el conjuro que le había hecho a la chica surtía efecto aún cuando el hanyou estuviese ausente. Él había querido hacer lo mismo con los cachorros pero al ser muy pequeños aún, no había funcionado con ellos, pero no le importaba del todo ya que estaba completamente seguro que el peliplateado acudiría por la damisela en peligro, misma que podría matarle y así él podría apoderarse del colmillo de acero que tanto deseaba._

_InuYasha avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el risco donde le habían dicho que se encontraba la cueva Hiroko, estaba furioso por la crueldad de ése sujeto y el hecho de que hubiese usado a su amada esposa en contra suya. Mientras corría por el bosque escuchaba detrás suyo el trote de un animal que parecía pesar mucho, ésto lo hizo detenerse para girar imponiendo su espada frente entre él y la bestia que le seguía, estaba impaciente por clavarle su arma al "enemigo" en cuanto se hiciera presente. El ruido casi al instante dejó de escucharse pero eso no impidió al hanyou bajar la guardia y movía las orejas en todas direcciones por si escuchaba un mínimo ruido, eso delataría al contrario._

-InuYasha- dijo la voz que carecía de sentimientos.

Al peliplateado se le erizó la piel pero eso no disminuyó su rapidez para defenderse así que girándose rápidamente quiso acertarle un golpe con la filosa espada.

El demonio lo esquivó con facilidad dando un pequeño salto y cuando piso de nuevo se aseguró de mirar al muchacho con sus ojos sin brillo -Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos hermano- le dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Que quieres Sesshomaru?- le preguntó mientras guardaba de nuevo su arma en el estuche que tenía al costado y sin darle mayor importancia se dispuso a seguir caminando hacia la ya cercana cueva.

El otro le tomó el brazo para detenerlo- No puedes ir ahí- le indicó con preocupación pero no se acercó más a él.

InuYasha se zafó del agarre y aunque no buscaba problemas se puso en guardia por si él quería atacarle - Yo puedo ir a donde me plazca - le contestó y enseñó los dientes con furia.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza -InuYasha, sé lo que ha pasado, pero Kagome ahora no te reconoce, puede matarte si ése hombre se lo ordena- pausó un poco para avanzar hacia él en son de paz- se que no te defenderás si ella te ataca, no puedo permitir que éso pase- agregó con firmeza -Yo iré por ella- concluyó para después soltarlo

**Bianca nwn/**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicos y chicas que leen mis historias, lamento mucho mi tan constante ausencia, pero a partir de hoy seré más responsable para con ustedes, tratando de escribir una o dos historias diarias, agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que me han tenido y les prometo que seré más activa.

Bien después de ésto sigue la historia en la cual me atrevo a usar los personajes de la serie InuYasha, realizada por la espectacular Rumiko Takahashi de la que soy fan, espero que sea de su agrado.

_Narración _

Historia

-Diálogos-

_**-Cambio de escenario-**_

**/La Unión hace la fuerza/**

El hanyou se sorprendió por el notable interés que tenía en rescatar a la azabache, sólo hizo un ruidito para comunicar su indiferencia -¿Desde cuando te interesas por mí?- le preguntó con un notable desprecio -No necesito que te metas en mis asuntos- agregó mientras le clavaba la mirada con recelo.

Sesshomaru sonrió de forma honesta pero casi al instante la hizo desaparecer -Se que no tu no crees en mis palabras y con justa razón, pero sé bien que eres feliz con ésa mujer y quiero que la tengas de vuelta- le contestó y le sostenía la mirada sin buscar pelear ni tampoco intimidarlo -Entonces iré contigo- le dijo con firmeza sin necesidad de esperar que le diera la razón y comenzó a caminar.

InuYasha se percató de ello pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, en realidad no le daba mayor importancia, no le interesaba lo que le pasara a ése sujeto, se calmó un poco y comenzó a avanzar por delante, tampoco caminaría a su lado, eso le causaba problemas en el orgullo.

_**-En la aldea-**_

La sacerdotisa Kikyo se encontraba sentada debajo de un enorme árbol juntando almas parta sobrevivir, un aura brillante le iluminaba pero al contacto producía temores, sensaciones indescriptibles pero adictivas. La chica parecía estar dormida, tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo respiraba de vez en cuando.

Los aldeanos la veían, unos con curiosidad y otros con miedo pero al fin y al cabo todos ellos le rodeaban. Las mujeres se ocultaron en sus casas junto con sus hijos, no quería presenciar ningún desastre.

Los espíritus que surtían de almas a la pelinegra, dejaron de hacerlo, el aura que la rodeaba poco a poco desapareció. Una energía revitalizadora recorría todo el cuerpo de la joven, de pronto ella abrió los ojos y se dedicó a observar a cada uno de los aldeanos de forma indiferente y así, como si nada pasara se levantó del suelo y después de ver por última vez a los aldeanos que estaban frente suyo se alejó de ahí dirigiéndose hacia el espeso bosque.

_**-En las montañas-**_

La pequeña Rin recuperaba sus fuerzas después del inmenso susto que esa malvada mujer le había hecho pasar y para su fortuna el acomedido Jacken cuidaba de ella y de la anciana Kaede que aún estaba descansando y respirando de forma regular, eso tranquilizó a la chica, aún así le preocupaba su amado esposo y cientos de pensamientos anegaron su mente -Espero que el señor InuYasha sea bueno y no le haga mal- suplicó en voz alta como si pudiese oírle.

El sirviente del demonio escuchó sus palabras y de forma casi automática se giró para verla -Mi amo sabrá cuidarse- le contestó con firmeza, no dudaba de ello y por eso se sintió con la libertad de expresarlo.

La chica sólo asintió y siguió descansando, cerró los ojos y lentamente se fué durmiendo con el ruido de los arboles arrullándola...

Fin del capitulo. Gracias por leerme

**Bianca nwn/**


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia está basada en la real creada por Rumiko Takahashi, que hasta donde yo sé es la mejor mangaka del mundo, me he atrevido a usar sus personajes pero la historia proviene de mi fría y retorcida mente.

Antes que nada, un especial agradecimiento a mi fiel lectora zabitamt1975 por estar al pendiente de mis publicaciones y por motivarme a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias

Estén al pendiente que ya se acerca el final de ésta historia.

_Narración_

Historia

_**Cambio de escenario**_

-Diálogo-

**/Un intento por ser libre/**

El llanto de los cachorros hizo que la azabache despertara de repente, aún tenía conciencia humana, estaba oculta en lo más profundo de su cabeza, pero la tenía y el berreo de los pequeños la activaba, así que sin pensarlo, tomó a los pequeños y comenzó a amamantarlos, no le importó en lo absoluto tener que descubrirse el pecho para alimentarlos.

Después de un rato los pequeños cachorros dormían plácidamente, la apariencia angelical de éstos mantenía cautivada a la mujer que los observaba, sobre todo le llamaba la atención la de la pequeña hembra, que, a diferencia de los otros dos, machos por cierto, era peliplateada y poseía unas hermosa orejas blancas en lo alto de su cabeza, sabía que le recordaban a alguien, pero el mucho recordar le generaba dolores de cabeza intensos y cuando así era su amo enfurecía con ella. Dicho dolor era causado, puesto que, el hechicero Tatsunoko había bloqueado sus recuerdos y cuando ella intentaba recordar, éstos dolores le atacaban y sólo el hechicero podía aliviarla, para él era una forma de control sobre ella y le daba la oportunidad de reprenderla a golpes con la excusa de que había tenido un mal comportamiento.

La chica asustada intentaba no pensar en ello. Los cachorros aunque pequeños sabían reconocer lo bueno de lo malo y la hembra tenía un gran sentido del oído y cuando percibía el son del hechicero comenzaba a llorar para prevenir a su madre.

Por otro lado, a Tatsunoko le comenzaba a desesperar que esos medios demonios se la pasaran llorando durante su presencia e incontables veces quiso deshacerse de ellos, pero cuando se decidía a hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón los cachorros desaparecían. A él no le interesaba mas que tener cautiva a la azabache y lo demás vendría por su propia cuenta. Entre sus trabajos se había dedicado a embrujar gente de aldeas aledañas, monstruos que él consideraba poderosos y animales de grandes magnitudes que colocaba cerca de la cueva con el único fin de monitorear el avance del peliplateado.

_**-En el bosque-**_

El hanyou y su hermano caminaron por noches y días hasta la cueva, tardaron tanto ya que durante el camino tuvieron que enfrentarse a un par de criaturas, humanos y animales de gran tamaño pero todos tenían algo en común y ambos se habían dado cuenta de ello, tenían una marca un tanto singular en el hombro derecho y que aun cuando les cortaran una y otra vez seguían moviéndose, tuvieron que optar por quemarlos.

InuYasha se percató de algo más y desconocía si su hermano también lo había notado, pero los seres no tenían la menor intención de matarlo, sino mas bien se enfocaban en arrebatarle su espada, ésto no le había parecido tan trillado puesto que, creía que sabían que tan poderosa era su arma y deseaban poseerla.

Lo bueno de todo es que ya estaban por llegar a la cueva, sólo debían subir la montaña.

_**-En la cueva-**_

Tatsunoko no parecía desesperado porque aunque había derrotado a todos los enemigos que le había impuesto aún tenía un arma que sabía que el hanyou no se atrevería a destruir -¿Estás lista para proteger a tu amo, mascota?- le preguntó mientras se encontraba afuera mirando hacía abajo observando el avance del peliplateado y la del otro demonio que venía con él.

La mujer salió de entre las sombras con la cabeza agachada, sus cabellos le caían por los hombros y algunos otros tapaban su rostro -Si amo- dijo sin ningún rastro de sentimiento en su voz y lentamente levantaba la cabeza dejando ver que su aspecto había cambiado de forma radical, sus ojos tiernos ahora eran completamente negros y sin brillo, sus dientes prefectos no eran más que colmillos amarillentos y chuecos y sus dedos tenían enormes uñas negras que simulaban garras, su apariencia era aterradora y escalofriante a la vista, incluso un poco bizarra ya que se encontraba por completo desnuda, se acercó velozmente a aquel hombre y le miraba sin rastro de miedo, solo demostraba seriedad e impaciencia, en su cara anteriormente fina se dibujó una macabra y oscura sonrisa en un intento por demostrarle a aquel sujeto que estaba lista.

El sujeto asintió. La bestia gruñó y desapareció de ahí en cuestión de segundos

Fin del capítulo... Gracias por leerme.

**Bianca nwn/ **


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia está basada en el anime InuYasha, una obra maestra realizada por Rumiko Takahashi a la cual admiro demasiado.

Vuelvo a decir, se acerca el final y no es por nada pero manténganse atentos se pondrá interesante.

_Narración _

Historia

-Diálogo-

**/El reencuentro/**

_El hanyou que había comenzado a escalar las paredes de piedra con el fin de llegar a la cueva sintió de pronto un fuerte viento que le atacó, él en su defensa se aferró a una roca firme y cubrió su cara con el antebrazo derecho._

El otro demonio que iba justo debajo, vió aquello de forma más efectiva, pero estaba más preocupado por la bestia que descendía rápidamente hacia ellos -¡InuYasha!- exclamó al tiempo que se interponía entre el peliplateado y la azabache con su espada por delante.

_La chica sonrió y se detuvo, no porque tuviera miedo, sino por la curiosidad inmensa que sintió al ver aquel demonio frente suyo._

_Sesshomaru la miraba perplejo por la rudeza de sus facciones. El hanyou también permanecía en silencio sólo observando a la que algún día fué la frágil y tierna mujer de la que se enamoró._

_InuYasha se acercó más a ella mirándola fijamente, por alguna extraña razón lograba aislar la actual apariencia y con esfuerzo recordaba a la anterior Kagome._

Sesshomaru se percató de ello y sin bajar el arma estiró el brazo para detener el avance del medio demonio -ella no sabe quien eres- le dijo con su voz carente se expresión.

_El chico despertó de su pequeño trance pero no le reprochó por su actuar, sino al contrario, permaneció detrás pero con la cabeza gacha sumergido en sus pensamientos._

_La mujer que durante esos segundos desvió la vista para ver a aquel hombre tan familiar que había emergido de detrás de su ahora oponente, clavó en él su fría, oscura y penetrante mirada, abrió sus ojos ya que un débil recuerdo había surgido, el muchacho al que continuaba observando, era algo de ella, lo sentía, dió un paso hacia él._

El demonio la amenazó con firmeza blandiendo la espada en su contra -No te acerques, no quiero herirte- le dijo apesumbrado pero sin retroceder.

_El hechicero que observaba desde arriba todo el espectáculo, se percató de la extraña y desinteresada intención de su "mascota" por atacar al enemigo, casi al instante de su suposición llegó la alerta y sin inmutarse en esfuerzos, simplemente puso toda su atención en la joven para provocarle los dolores pertinentes y evitar que siguiera pensando en ello. _

_No tardó nada en hacer efecto y en cuestión de tiempo la aturdida chica se retorcía en el suelo clavándose en la cabeza sus afiladas garras y rugía enseñando los dientes._

_InuYasha y Sesshomaru la observaban sorprendidos, pero solo el peliplateado avanzó hacia ella para auxiliarle. _

_La chica estaba tan desesperada por calmar su dolor que se movía con frenesí, cuando el joven se acercó inmediatamente lo alejó acestándole un golpe que lo hizo caer sobre su hermano._

_El hanyou se quejó mientras cubría su herida profunda en el costado izquierdo, perdiendo el equilibrio._

Sesshomaru lo tomó justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al vacío -Debes hacer algo- espetó para después asegurarse que pudiera mantenerse en pie el mismo y seguido de éso se alejó de ahí para ir donde el hechicero.

_Fueron segundos pero el joven pudo notar el sufrimiento tan grande de la mujer, olvidó su herida y se armó de valor para hacerle frente y contenerla, lo hacía por él, por ella y por sus queridos hijos que él bien sabía que ya estaban en éste mundo. _

Fin del capitulo...

**Bianca nwn/**


	15. Chapter 15

¡Listo! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo... De nuevo, estos personajes me he atrevido a tomarlos pero no son más que la base que elaboró la perfecta Rumiko Takahashi, aún así espero que les agrade :3

_Narración_

Historia

-Dialogo-

**Cambio de escenario**

**/Bestia contra bestia/**

_En cuanto el chico se acercó la joven lo rechazo y fué así un par de veces más pero el hanyou no se rendiría, amaba a esa mujer y no dejaría que siguiera sufriendo aún si su vida se le iba en ello. _

Por su parte Sesshomaru se dirigía sin temor hacia el hechicero que parecía prepararse para atacarlo, una vez que lo tuvo cerca se detuvo para apreciar el rostro de ése enemigo -Tatsunoko- le dijo levemente sorprendido, lo conocía o de algún modo le era familiar, afortunada o desafortunadamente si era quien creía.

**Tres años antes **

Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en un árbol de cerezo, el aire agitaba su cabello y un suave y dulce olor le llenó las narices -Rin- dijo extrañamente cariñoso.

La pequeña le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas -Señor- le dijo tiernamente apegándose cada vez más a él -Muchas gracias por los regalos- agregó ahora un poco apesumbrada y desvió la mirada por sobre los hombros del poderoso demonio.

Al sujeto le pareció extraño sentir esa esencia, es decir, Rin, su amada pequeña, siempre alegre y ahora por motivos desconocidos estaba un tanto extraña, se movió un poco para verle el rostro -¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó mirándole con sus ojos amielados tiernos, solo para ella.

_Rin como si le hubiesen dado motivos comenzó a llorar descontroladamente luchando por que su esposo la dejara abrazarlo, no quería que le viera así, no deseaba que creyera que era débil, desviando la mirada sólo se apartó para abrazar sus piernas._

_Él se sorprendió y a decir verdad no sabía como reaccionar ante ello, pero tenía una idea para hacerla animarse, se acercó a ella y sonriéndole le dió un beso furtivo en la mejilla alejándose de forma inmediata para ver su reacción._

_La niña sorprendida dejó de llorar, levantó la cabeza dejando ver su mirada tierna a aquel muchacho por el que daría todo, limpió sus lágrimas, sonrió y se quedó cautivada ante él, sin decir nada sólo guardaba sus pensamientos para ella misma. Se limitó únicamente a levantarse para poder llegar hasta él y pedirle sutilmente que la abrazara o la besara o lo que sea que quisiera hacer, ella no se opondría, dió dos pasos adelante y sintió un jalón que no se esperaba._

Cuando Sesshomaru se percató ya era demasiado tarde, un joven alto se hizo presente frente a ellos y tenía cautiva a la pequeña Rin -¿Quien eres?-le preguntó ahora poniendo su empeño por aparentar ser frío y observaba cautelosamente sus movimientos, frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a Rin parada junto a ése muchacho.

El joven sonrió -Vaya que di en el blanco- se mofó jalando a la chica para que se acercara a él, la tomó de la barbilla levantando su rostro a la altura del suyo inclinándose para besarla.

_Rin estaba nerviosa y asustada pero jamas dejaría que un hombre que no fuera su amado esposo la tocara de nuevo, parpadeó un poco y como si hubiese sacado fuerzas de su molestia, golpeó al chico que la tenía presa justo en el estómago, era tal su fuerza que aún con su altura lo hizo doblegarse por el dolor, al sentir que la presión disminuía aprovechó para intentar escapar._

El muchacho sintió el golpe, o por lo menos el dolor que le provocaba y se retorció un poco soltando levemente a la chica, aun con el dolor su enojo fué mayor y de último instante mientras se alejaba la atajó por el brazo derecho jalándola violentamente de nueva cuenta hacia él -Maldita mujer- bramó levantando su mano para propinarle un golpe.

Sesshomaru observaba todo aquello pero el que intentara besar y ahora amenazara con golpear a su amada esposa le hizo enfurecerse y con una velocidad impresionante se posó justo a tiempo para tomar al joven por el brazo levantándolo con furia para después arrojarlo sobre los matorrales -¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa!- replicó enojado, tomó a a la pequeña y la cargó para alejarse de ahí cuidando que el cobarde no fuera a atacarle por la espalda.

Rin miraba asustada la escena, toda, y el que su esposo la hubiese salvado la conmovía, no se opuso a que la cargara, al contrario, se acomodó en sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza, ahora se sentía segura.

El muchacho yacía en el suelo y aunque el golpe no había sido fuerte no se lo esperó por lo cual lo había recibido de lleno, simplemente miraba al demonio alejarse -¡Algún día me vengaré, mi nombre es Tatsunoko! ¡Pobre de tí si lo olvidas!- gritaba desde abajo sin intenciones de levantarse, no podía, estaba muy débil.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como asustado, raro en él -Tatsunoko- repitió poniendo casi de inmediato el rostro tenso, apretó la mandíbula -Maldito- sentenció preparando su arma seguido de ponerse en guardia.

El hechicero sonrió confiado -Vaya que di en el blanco- bromeó haciendo un rápido pestañeo con el cual desbloqueó la mente de la chica -Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- agregó e hizo una pequeña mueca de satisfacción.

La chica se levantó como si nada, exactamente igual que la vez pasada, tenía la cabeza baja pero su apariencia era espeluznante.

El hanyou se levantó con ella, esperando que hubiese alguna reacción de su parte, imploraba que fuera positiva, pero esperaría.

Lentamente la chica levantó la cabeza -InuYasha- le llamó arrastrando las letras de su nombre como si por un segundo hubiese quedado tonta -Te destruiré- bramó al tiempo que levantaba definitivamente la cabeza dejando apreciar su rostro tenso por la presión, sus ojos eran ligeramente plateados y enseñaba los dientes ahora filosos para después lanzarse sobre él aventando golpes y rasguños al aire.

InuYasha se puso nervioso pero no era capaz de levantarle la mano siquiera para detenerle los golpes, tenía que hacerlo, pero trataba de acercarse a ella para abrazarla, podría hacerlo, eso creía él pero los zarpazos y mordidas lo hacían retroceder -Kagome- le llamaba cada tanto, se quedaba sin aliento y estaba cansado de evitar los ataques, debía hacer algo más, ¿Pero que?, buscaba una salida, se rendía rápidamente -ojalá hubiese alguien que me ayudara- dijo más para si mismo, cerró los ojos, la espada, si quería la espada la podría tener, si a cambio liberaba a su esposa entonces lo haría -Te daré la espada- le gritó pero sin alejar la mirada de la azabache por si aún planeaba atacarle.

**Fin del capítulo... **

**Bianca nwn/**

asdasdasdasdasdasdasdas perdonen la tardanza, pero la inspiración no me llegaba. Espero que les guste la historia, como ya les dije estén atentos que ya se acerca el final y otra cosa más... Si les gustó o no les agradecería que me lo comentaran, es alentador saber que puedo hacer para mejorar.


	16. Chapter 16

||Los personajes son del anime InuYasha, escrito por la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi de la cual soy admiradora. Por fín se acerca lo interesante. Gracias por leer este fic.||

_Narración_

Historia

-Diálogo-

**/Engañado/**

El hechicero que ya se disponía a atacar al otro demonio se vio sorprendido por lo que el hanyou había dicho.

Sesshomaru también se sorprendió y miró por encima de su hombro -InuYasha que crees que haces?- le preguntó notablemente molesto.

El joven estaba ya bastante cansado, sólo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad y si la espada le daba lo que quería entonces la entregaría sin rechistar -Tu no te metas Sesshomaru- le gritó con desesperación.

La azabache se detuvo de golpe por ordenes del hechicero. Por su parte, ése hombre avanzó hacia InuYasha -Vaya que si amas a ésta chica- le dijo con desprecio mientras la tomaba por el cuello para hacerla avanzar -No entiendo pero en fin- dijo con una sonrisa y le estiró el brazo para que le entregara la espada.

El joven hizo una mueca de inconformidad -Si te doy el colmillo de acero, me entregarás a mi esposa, hijos y nos dejarás en paz para siempre- le amenazó acercándose a él para entregarle la espada.

Tatsunoko solo sonrió sin contestar y se acercó más para sentir la espada entre sus manos. El peliplateado le fué entregando de poco a poco el arma al tiempo que estiraba su brazo para que le entregara a la chica. Cuando tuvo la espada en su mayoría entre las manos la jaló arrebatándosela, sin soltar a la chica la apegó a a él y se alejó -Que perro tan estúpido- dijo extasiado por su victoria mientras sacaba la espada de su estuche para apreciarla -En verdad una espada como ésta vale más que una chica mestiza- dijo de nuevo con desprecio -Te ahorraré el sufrimiento deshaciéndome de ella para calmar tu pena- le dijo al hanyou poniendo la espada en el cuello de la chica.

El muchacho se había quedado anonadado y sus piernas no reaccionaban aun cuando quería correr a ayudarla.

Todo parecía que había llegado a su fin.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bianca nwn/**


	17. Chapter 17

||Los personajes son creación de la gran Rumiko yo sólo me he atrevido a hacer ésta historia (que ya casi llega a su fin, si no es que ya lo hizo), en fin... Me he demorado bastante para éste capítulo pero ya ésta aqui... Realmente agradezco que me lean, les agradecería sus reviews y por cierto, para todos los que quieran una historia puedo escribirlas para ustedes, se aceptan comentarios aquí o en mi página de FB: Elienai Carolina Murillo Páez, de acuerdo mucho parlotear... Disfrutenla :3 ||

_Narración_

Historia

**-Cambio de escenario-**

** /La libertad viene con la muerte/**

Una rabia interna le empujaba a atacar, pero no sabía como, daba un paso y la mataría, ese había sido el plan del hechicero desde el principio -No espera Tatsunoko ya te dí la espada, ¿Acaso no eres un hombre de palabra?- le cuestionaba con desespero.

El joven perverso sonrió macabramente -¿Porque pierdes el tiempo con una mujer tan débil como ella?- le dijo en respuesta al tiempo que apretaba el filo del arma contra el cuello desnudo de la chica -No entiendo porque te desvives por una hembra tan estúpida como ésta, las mujeres así se usan para nuestro beneficio y cuando dejan de servir te deshaces de ellas- concluyó cinicamente.

El hanyou estaba por demás nervioso no sabía que responder, quería matarlo con sus propias manos pero debía conseguir que su esposa se alejara antes de éso -Yo puedo encargarme de ella- le respondió con el mismo tono despreciable con el que le hablaba el otro para que le entregara a la joven.

Tatsunoko río descaradamente -No puedes engañarme InuYasha, yo te ahorraré el trabajo- Bramó al tiempo que movía la espada para cortarla.

_InuYasha abrió los ojos con furia corriendo casi enseguida para abalanzarse hacia el. No fué necesario, El colmillo de acero, brilló con todo su esplendor haciendo que se creara un campo de fuerza protector para la chica y el resto de los cuerpos excepto el del hechicero que salió disparado hacia atrás sin la espada ya que ésta flotaba frente la mujer. _

**-El sueño de Kagome-**

-Kagome- le habló una voz firme pero suave a la vez -Ahora estas a salvo, nada malo podrá ocurrirte - le dijo la voz que parecía provenir de los árboles, un destello dorado fué acompañado con un juego de luces de todos los colores -Inu No Taisho está aquí para protegerte- agregó seguido de aparecer aquella figura alta, de cabello largo y plateado que parecía ya bastante pasado en años pero aún así se veía con la vitalidad y la fuerza de un adolescente que le sonreía -Eres libre, cuida de InuYasha- le dijo como despedida al tiempo que se alejaba flotando por donde había surgido.

_El hechicero se hallaba muerto entre la yerba, el impacto que sufrió lo hizo deslizarse lejos por el suelo hasta que finalmente se encontró con una roca que abrió su cráneo justo a la mitad. Con el sujeto muerto la libertad en la mente de la joven era un hecho, pero por alguna razón ella se había desvanecido y el peliplateado apenas si la pudo alcanzar para sostenerla antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo._

Sesshomaru se acercó para tomar la espada que aún permanecía en el aire -¿Como está ella?- le preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba para inspeccionarla el mismo.

_InuYasha no podía mediar palabra, tantas emociones le habían llevado hasta el extremo y sólo rezaba con la esperanza de que despertara._

-Creo que puedo ayudarte- le dijo Sesshomaru apartándose para blandir su espada El colmillo de Luna -apártate- le advirtió a su hermano.

_InuYasha así lo hizo y dejó que el otro continuara._

Sesshomaru veía a la chica en el suelo sintiendo profunda tristeza por su muerte -¡Regresa!- exclamó al tiempo que hizo un corte en el cuerpo de la chica. Brillos dorados le cubrieron el cuerpo sanando heridas, moretones y cicatrices que tenía, finalmente se detuvo y desaparecieron. Sesshomaru guardó su espada y se inclinó hacia ella para verla despertar tal como pasó con su amada Rin. Pero el cambio no se produjo, la chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su pulso comenzaba a bajar de ritmo.

InuYasha desesperado tomó a la mujer y la apegó a su pecho -Kagome, era mentira, nada de lo que dije sobre que estaría mejor sin ti, nada era cierto- lloriqueaba meciéndose con el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos, muerta.

-¡No!- gritaba el joven demonio mientras miraba al cielo como si fuera éste a regresarle a la joven de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado...

Fin del capitulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	18. Chapter 18

||La continuación... se que me tardé, en verdad lo siento pero por si se no se han dado cuenta les comento que estoy comenzando nuevos proyectos y se me ha ido casi todos los días en adelantarle a mi historia, es decir estoy escribiendo un libro, espero poder publicarselos pronto, muchas gracias por la paciencia, ya estamos a nada de terminar ésta historia. Disfrutenla, lo que queda de ella. ||

* * *

**/Kagome despertó/**

Hace años que aquel incidente había ocurrido, de cierta forma el hanyou aun esperaba que su amada despertase un día. y con frecuencia él mismo se culpaba, después de todo lo deseó...

Sango y Miroku solían ir a verlo, al igual Sesshomaru y Rin, querían animarlo pero era inútil. Se aferraba a los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de la chica y por ésta razón ni siquiera cuidaba a sus cachorros como debía. La anciana Kaede veía por ellos y jamás pensaba en reclamarle por su falta de responsabilidad, sabía el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Las otras dos parejas además de querer subirle el autoestima iban por ayudarle a la anciana, para ella era mucha carga cuidar a tres niños traviesos a todas horas y al mismo tiempo ejercerse como sacerdotisa, cuidar los cultivos y sanar enfermos, mucho para ella.

Yayoi, Tian y Raiko tenían cerca de los cinco años, pero la menor -Yayoi- era la más calmada de los tres, no se le reconocía por sus travesuras si no por su aspecto, su cabello tan plateado como el de su padre y los ojos brillantes y enormes que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, luego estaba Ranko que era el de en medio, su cabello negro y sus orejas del mismo color, ojos color almendra como los de su madre, él era el más travieso y por último Tian el mayor un pequeño niño de pelo castaño con heterocromía, su ojo derecho era dorado y el izquierdo oscuro como la noche, era el más reservado, no hablaba mucho pero participaba con su hermano en todo.

Los tres dormían bajo el manto de su madre sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por alguna razón podían oirle. Sus latidos eran cada vez más fuertes conforme pasaban los días, Yayoi sugería a sus hermanos el decir lo que ocurría, pero no hacían nada pues no estaban del todo seguros y no querían herir más a su padre con falsas esperanzas.

-¿Y si le decimos a la abuela?- preguntó la pequeña albina a sus hermanos.

-No nos creerá- respondió el mayor haciendo una mueca.

-Yo le diré- informó la pequeña avanzando hacia afuera de la cabaña.

Los otros dos la siguieron sin reproche -¡Abuela!- gritaban todos al unísono buscandola con la mirada.

Kaede estaba cortando una plantas medicinales para darle el tratamiento del día a la azabache -Niños aquí estoy- les dijo moviendo las manos para atraer su atención.

Los tres sonrieron y se acercaron a donde ella estaba -Abuela debo decirte algo- comenzó la pequeña.

-¿Que pasa?- les preguntó mientras los miraba en señal de ponerles toda la atención.

-Creemos que mamá despertará- le respondió seriamente contemplando a la mujer en el suelo con sus dorados orbes.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó bastante consternada mientras lentamente comenzaba a levantarse.

-Ya esta aqui- le dijo Tian a la anciana

De inmediato la cabaña de la que los pequeños habían salido se iluminó con un haz de blanca luz que parecía provenir del cielo y un gran estruendo hizo temblar el lugar. Kaede cubrió a los pequeños apegándose al suelo y agarraba sus cabezas para mantenerlos calmados.

-No abuela debemos ir- le dijo Yayoi a la otra.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, estaba asustada por la violencia con que se movía todo lo que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Abuela dejanos ir- insistió el mayor mirándola suplicante.

La mujer estaba ahora un poco más convencida pero aún veía alternativas para acercarlos ella misma.

-Abuela...- le llamó el de en medio.

Al final Kaede accedió y se levantó para dejarlos salir de entre sus brazos -Tengan cuidado- les gritó mientras los veía alejarse.

Los tres se tomaron de las manos y entraron a la choza y al instante la casa desapareció con todo y sus ocupantes incluidas la azabache. Sólo quedó el espacio donde antes había estado la edificación y el temblor, la luz y todo lo demás volvió a la normalidad justo como si nada hubiera pasado.

La anciana no podía creer lo que veía y ahora como se enfrentaría al demonio que estaba tan prendado de la chica que había desaparecido de nuevo.

Fin del capítulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	19. Chapter 19

||asfthgyjhjh ¡He vuelto!... No quisiera spoiliarles peeeeeero... Mejor leanlo... Aqui va :3 Disfrutenlo. ||

**/Una segunda oportunidad/**

-InuYasha- le llamó una voz cálida a través de los matorrales.

El hanyou se volvió para ver de dónde y de quien provenía ese ruido que se confundía fácilmente con el roce de los árboles, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos sólo para corroborar lo que había, segun él, oído. Nada. Decidió entonces continuar con lo que hacía, llenando la cesta de miembre poco a poco con duraznos, uvas, moras y flores del huerto de la anciana Kaede.

-InuYasha- repitió la misma voz.

Esta vez se vió sorprendido y por el susto soltó la canastilla haciendo que todo lo que llevaba recolectado saliera de ella. Bufó molesto -¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó mirando a lo lejos, esta vez creyó ver algo así que enfocó su vista para mirar más lejos intentando identificar algo. Nada -Me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo en si mismo y se dispuso a recoger los frutos que habían rodado fuera de la cesta, lo colocó todo de nuevo dentro de ésta, todo, excepto un durazno que se había alejado más, avanzó hacia él pero cuando se agachó para tomarlo éste comenzó a rodar de nuevo, el joven se sorprendió, talló sus ojos para aclararse la vista mientras tanto la frutilla seguía avanzando, esperó a que se detuviera y cuando así fué se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta ella para intentar tomarla. Obtuvo el mismo resultado, rodó más para volverse a alaejar, el peliplateado se desesperó y decidió darse por vencido, cesó los esfuerzos, se dspuso a dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado.

Una luz blanca apareció de repente a las espaldas del muchacho que al notarlo no pudo con la curiosidad y miró el origen de aquello. Un manto blancuzco estaba frente a él y una figura alta y delgada con espeso cabello azabache estaba detrás. No estaba sóla, tres siluetas más se dibujaron detrás del velo, pero éstas estaban un tanto cuanto más pequeñas. Dos de ellas poseían una melena negra como la noche y la tercera tenía una blanca como la nieve, todas se aferraban a la más alta. Para el hanyou aún permanecían borrosas, achinó los ojos para ver mejor. Progresivamente el velo comenzó a hacerse más delgado, los colores de sus ropas se apreciaban cada vez mejor, el hombre al instante reconoció las siluetas, un ataque de alegría lo empujó a correr hacia ellas. Una mujer de cabellos rojos se interpuso en su camino cuando estaba a nada de llegar, le adornaban la espalda un par de doradas y emplumadas alas poseía una espada enorme que colgaba de un brillante cinturón, su uniforme tenía ligeros toques metálicos color marrón y en su cabeza tenía lo que parecía una tiara, su cabello suelto y onduleante parecía tener vida propia. La mujer simplemente le observaba con sus verdáceos y pálidos orbes, permaneció en silencio sin dejarle acercarse.

La bestia dió un paso atrás y quiso desenvainar su espada pero enseguida el ser desapareció de su vista, él creyó que se había ido, pero no, sólo camufló su cuerpo para estar acorde con el entorno y le observaba. Quiso avanzar hacia adelante pero de nuevo algo le impedía entrar.

-Ésta es tu segunda oportunidad- Le dijo la misma voz -Debes cuidarles y nos desear jamás algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Agregó la mujer ahora invisible.

El joven estaba confundido sobre el origen de aquella cosa pero al final sólo asintió. El ángel desapareció dejando detrás de ella una explosión luminosa. InuYasha vio como el velo desaparecía también, corrió hasta donde los cuerpos de los cuatro caían, afortunadamente logró atraparlos antes que se impactaran contra el suelo. Se sentía una paz en el ambiente, la bestia estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar llorar, sus lágrimas derramadas cayeron en las mejillas de cada uno. Primero fue la pequeña de plateados cabellos, luego el pequeño de ojos cafés enseguida el mayor y al final la mujer. Sin pensarlo apegó a todos contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar más intensamente, por supuesto eran lágrimas de felicidad.

La azabache aún no caía en cuanta de donde estaba pero sin duda reconoció a su amado esposo por lo que levantando el brazo acarició el cabellos de éste.

Los niños imitaron a su madre pero éstos le besaron la cara haciendo ruiditos con los dientes.

-InuYasha...- Le llamó la mujer de forma tierna.

El hanyou se separó un poco para verla , limpió sus lágrimas -Dime...- Le respondió regalándole una sonrisa como ninguna otra.

-¿Qué hay de comer?- Le preguntó aún amodorrada por su profundo sueño.

El joven no pudo evitar reír ante aquello pero le daba alegría que todo siguiera su curso, lo que prefería era no recordar lo ocurrido.

-Kaede prepara sopa de pescado- Respondió mientras apreciaba la belleza de su ahora despierta mujer notando unas protuberancias cual orejas en a parte superior de la cabeza -¡Oh! ¿Pero que es ésto?- Le preguntó al tiempo que acariciaba las recién descubiertas orejas como lo haría Kagome.

La chica sintió cosquillas por lo que se movió un poco -Son orejas- Le respondió con seriedad -¿¡Orejas!?- Exclamó al caer en cuenta que no eran normal en ella, una chica humana, las tanteó fascinada -Son suaves- Agregó y sonrió tiernamente.

InuYasha perdió el aliento por las risas que la otra le provocaba, sin duda serían la sensación pero ya le enseñaría a usarlas a su favor -Tus hijos también las tienen- Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Hijos?- Preguntó mirando a las criaturas -Pero yo...- Miró su vientre ahora plano con incredulidad -¿Enserio ellos son...?- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ser interrumpida por la fija mirada color miel de la pequeña albina.

-Mami- le dijo tiernamente para después comenzar a lamerla con cariño.

Los otros dos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. La azabache no se opuso, sonrió ante las caricias provocadas y se dejó caer en la hierba con los niños besándole las manos y la cara.

-Déjenme algo- Bromeó el peliplateado mientras miraba a su familia unida como debió de haberlo estado hace tanto...

Todo era perfecto ahora y él había aprendido la lección...

*No desees nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir* La palabras de la pelirroja sonaban en el aire. Este sólo asintió -Deseo conservar a mi familia junta por siempre- concluyó seguido de esbozar una sonrisa dirigida al firmamento, más precisamente a una estrella que brillaba intensamente.

¿El fin?

**Bianca nwn/ **


End file.
